In order to dissipate heat of a computing platform, a heat sink may be attached to one or more processors of the computing platform. If the temperature of the heat sink is relatively high, then a sudden increase of frequency or power level of a processor may, for example, cause the processor to overheat beyond its maximum allowed temperature. This may result in, for example, decreased performance or malfunction of the processor or the computing platform.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.